1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a text editing apparatus that edits a text based on operation input by an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A text editing apparatus that creates and displays a plurality of character string conversion candidates when an operator inputs an operation is known. As a prior art concerning such a text editing apparatus, there is one disclosed in, e.g., JP, A, 2000-259617. In this prior art, an operator selects a character string that the operator wants to convert from created and displayed character strings as conversion candidates, and performs final determination input. A text editing apparatus carries out learning for associating the character input effected by the operator before creating the conversion candidates with character string data at the time of selective final determination input by the operator based on this final determination input operation (learning upon final determination).
As explained above, in the prior art, learning is performed at the time of selective final determination input by an operator (learning upon final determination). In this case, however, when the operator executes, e.g., input of character string data, display of conversion candidates, selective final determination input, editing a finally-determined character string (e.g., deletion/addition of a character), and printing (or storage) in the mentioned order, editing (e.g., deletion/addition of a character) after the selective final determination is not reflected in a character string that is displayed as a candidate at the time of the next conversion. Therefore, even if the operator wants to print or store the same character string again, he/she must perform the same editing with respect to a displayed candidate, which is inconvenient.